It's the Little Things
by Kylestra
Summary: Tag to 2x01, I have read several Nick doesn’t remember his relationship with Stephen fics, and I figured, let’s turn it around, what if Nick remembers being with Stephen, but the Stephen in this new timeline knows nothing about it.
1. 2x01

It's the Little Things

Summary: Tag to 2x01, I have read several Nick doesn't remember his relationship with Stephen fics, and I figured, let's turn it around, what if Nick remembers being with Stephen, but the Stephen in this new timeline knows nothing about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, but not for a lack of trying though.

Authors note: I am Dutch, which means English is not my native language. That is why I apologise for any mistakes I might have made and ask anyone who finds a mistake to let me know because I like to learn from my mistakes, thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick got out of his car and looked at his front door, or what he hoped was his front door, he didn't know whether he still lived in the same house in this timeline. He had wanted to talk to Stephen some more after the anomaly closed, talk through this Helen thing, explain better why he had wanted to just keep walking after stepping through the anomaly, tell Stephen that he still loved him even though… Nick shook his head, Stephen had left the shopping mall not waiting for him, he probably thought he should give Nick some space after everything. Space was the last thing Nick wanted, all he wanted was to wrap Stephen in his arms and pretend the last few days never happened.

He turned the key and pushed open the door, at least that proved he still lived in the same house. "Stephen?" He shouted through the house as he shut the door behind him. He hoped Stephen had at least come home and hadn't gone to one of their friends to crash on the couch.

His call was left unanswered and a strange feeling was coming over him as he made his way further into the place. It was emptier, lonelier than it was supposed to be. He pulled out his phone as a feeling of panic came over him, he had almost speed-dialled Stephen when something made him stop. The photograph of him and Stephen made at Stephen's twenty-eighth birthday was missing.

Carefully as if afraid a prehistoric creature might jump out of the shadows at any moment Nick walked into the kitchen. Stephen's favourite mug wasn't in the sink where he had left it that morning. He pulled open the fridge, gone was the seemingly endless supply of sport drinks that Stephen kept on the bottom shelf.

"No, no, no, not Stephen too." Cold sweat ran down Nick's back and his mind was telling him that in this timeline Stephen did not share this house with him, but his heart was refusing to accept it. He raced up the stairs. Stephen's clothes, toothbrush, the book that he had been reading which Nick was sure had been lying on the nightstand, all gone. Strange how the absence of those little things he had taken for granted and had barely even seen anymore, now made the house feel empty.

Nick stood stunned surveying the bedroom, he remembered all the nights he and Stephen spent here, and he realised Stephen didn't remember any of it. Slowly he sank down on the bed, he remembered yelling at Stephen only hours ago about how he didn't know what else besides Claudia had changed...now he knew.

He glanced at the clock, he had to be back at ARC in less than an hour, Stephen would be there. Suddenly filled with determination Nick stood up, he was going to fix this, one way or another, starting with Stephen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is probably going to be a one shot, I might write more if I get inspired, but I'm not really counting on it. However, reviews might help .


	2. 2x02

It's the Little Things

Summary: Tag to 2x02, I have read several Nick doesn't remember his relationship with Stephen fics, and I figured, let's turn it around, what if Nick remembers being with Stephen, but the Stephen in this new timeline knows nothing about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, but not for a lack of trying though.

Authors note: I am Dutch, which means English is not my native language. That is why I apologise for any mistakes I might have made and ask anyone who finds a mistake to let me know because I like to learn from my mistakes, thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giant prehistoric worms got in the way of Nick's plans.

Nick pushed open the door to the thirteenth floor, leaf blower pointed at the floor to keep the fog away. Jenny Lewis followed behind him probably wondering why she was here. '_Now_ _the most sensible thing would be to let Stephen fend for himself.' _He still couldn't believe she'd said that and even worse he had to admit to himself that for a second, he had thought she was right, after all, this wasn't his Stephen right?

The hallway looked like every other hallway in the building. "Stephen where are you?" He shouted hoping Stephen was close by, the last thing he wanted to do was make his way through the entire worm infested corridor. He could hear the worms slither around inside the fog, and every once in a while an ugly head rose from the thick fog.

There came no answer to his call. He called again as they made their way further down, checking offices left and right as they went by. An uneasy feeling was coming over him, then again, that was nothing new, he couldn't count how many times that had happened in the last few days. The worms in the office seemed to follow their progress wearily.

"Cutter!" Jenny pointed at something inside an office. A worm was pinned to a water cooler, another was squashed beneath the lid of a Xerox machine.

Carefully Nick stepped into the office clearing a path for himself with the leaf blower. "Stephen, you in here?" The office was empty, completely empty, not even a slithering shadow of a worm moved in the fog.

"The fog's lifting." Jenny pointed out. Slowly but steadily the thick layer of fog started to clear. The blurred outline of a figure laying on the floor became visible in the receding fog.

"Stephen?" The figure didn't move, Nick dropped the leaf blower and kneeled next to Stephen's unmoving form which lay face down on the office floor. Frantically he started searching for a pulse.

"Is he…" Jenny seemed afraid to finish her sentence and Nick was glad that she didn't.

His fingers couldn't find the reassuring beating he wanted so badly to feel, his eyes traveled over Stephen's body and for the first time he saw the blood coming out from underneath Stephen's stomach. A sensible part inside him was asking whether the blood had been there before, but Nick ignored it. With trembling hands he turned Stephen over.

He heard Jenny scream behind him, he could only stare in horror. There was a big gaping, bloody hole in Stephen's stomach and several small worms were burrowing into the exposed flesh.

"No, no, no!" Nick reached into the wound pulling out the vile creatures one by one, but more seemed to appear for each one that he pulled out.

"Cutter!" Jenny shouted his name, she was shaking him too.

"Cutter!" vaguely Nick registered that that wasn't Jenny's voice.

"Cutter wake-up!" Nick shot up from his position face down on his desk.

"Wow, calm down, you were dreaming." Stephen said.

It took a moment for Nick to register. "Stephen?"

Looking slightly confused at having to confirm his own name Stephen nodded. "Yeah."

The vision of Stephen lying on the floor with a gaping worm invested wound flashed before Nick's eyes and he pulled Stephen into his arms.

Stephen let it happen with a confused look on his face, "A simple thank you would've sufficed really."

"Oh, right, sorry." Nick quickly sat back down.

"Must've been some dream, care to share?" Stephen asked as he settled himself on Nick's desk.

Suddenly Nick was more interested in a conveniently nearby pen, how did you tell someone you just dreamed he was dead?

"I understand, I'll let you get on with things." Stephen sounded slightly disappointed and it occurred to Nick that he might still think that Nick was mad at him over the whole Helen thing. He wasn't mad, possibly he never really had been mad at all, he loved Stephen and nothing could change that. Maybe this was the opening he needed to tell Stephen about the change in the timeline.

" I dreamed I was back at the office building." He said to Stephen's retreating back. Stephen turned around and looked at him, silently urging him to go on.

"Jenny Lewis and I were looking for you, you know after we were separated." Stephen nodded. "But when we came into the room you weren't there, when the fog lifted…." Nick fell silent and stared hard at the floor willing the image of Stephen's dead body away.

"When the fog lifted, what?" Stephen took a few steps closer .

Nick lifted his eyes to look at him. "You were dead."

With a heavy sigh Stephen sat back down on the desk. "You dreamed about me dying, is that wishful thinking?"

"What? God no!"

Stephen nodded. "Well that's good, but why did you dream I was dead then?"

A voice in his head told Nick that this was his chance. "Because…"

Jenny Lewis came walking in. "Come on guys, Connor will be presenting his anomaly detecting thing soon." She stared at him, waiting for him to follow her.

Nick sighed he couldn't do this with Jenny standing there, so he shrugged. "I don't know Stephen, I don't know."

Stephen laid a hand on Nick's shoulder. "Well, I'm not dead Nick, so you can stop dreaming about me." Then he walked away with Jenny.

Nick could hear Jenny asking Stephen what that was all about, he dropped his head into his hands. One thing was for sure, he wouldn't stop dreaming about Stephen anytime soon, he just hoped the next dream would be a happier one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well what do you know, inspiration hit! Yay! Please review!


	3. 2x04

It's the Little Things

Summary: Tag to 2x04, I have read several Nick doesn't remember his relationship with Stephen fics, and I figured, let's turn it around, what if Nick remembers being with Stephen, but the Stephen in this new timeline knows nothing about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, but not for a lack of trying though.

Authors note: I am Dutch, which means English is not my native language. That is why I apologise for any mistakes I might have made and ask anyone who finds a mistake to let me know because I like to learn from my mistakes, thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And of course Nick had to go and blame Valerie's death on Stephen effectively distancing him even more, and now everything that had happened since made him doubt whether there was any hope for him and Stephen at all.

"Don't you trust my judgement anymore?"

Stephen looked up from the report he was reading. "Sorry?"

"Why did you keep searching the canal after Lester fired me." Nick had to know, if Stephen didn't trust him, if he didn't then there was no hope for them here.

Stephen put the report away with a sigh. "Because I couldn't risk getting fired as well."

Anger rose in Nick. "So you secured your job at Abby's expense?" He lashed out, he realized he shouldn't have said it when Stephen turned a heated glare at him.

For a moment Nick thought Stephen was going to hit him, or at least shout at him, but he didn't . "Is that what you think of me?" He said quietly and started to walk away.

"Stephen wait!" Nick mentally kicked himself, he wanted to repair his relationship with Stephen, not put more distance between them. Stephen stopped, but didn't turn around. "Look I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't do anything at Abby's expense, it's just...I don't understand."

Stephen turned around, then shook his head. "I don't get it, how can you be so intuitive one moment and be as clueless, if not worse, as Connor the next?"

"As clueless as Connor? Ouch." Nick smiled apologetically.

"First of all, we all thought Abby was dead remember? We thought there was nothing to save." Stephen explained.

"Okay, but still, you had to find the creatures, I mean did you really think I was wrong?"

Stephen chuckled. "Like I said, clueless. I knew you were right, but I had to give you a chance to prove that yourself didn't I?"

Understanding dawned in Nick's mind. "You made the wrong decision on purpose?"

"It was the only way to get you your job back."

Nick shook his head in disbelief. "But what if I hadn't gone looking myself?"

"Come on Nick, I know you remember, I knew you wouldn't stop looking, I knew you couldn't stop looking, and I knew the shark had gotten into the canal somehow, so I knew that there had to be something leading to the anomaly in there, I just had to find it, and might I point out that I did."

Nick felt like slapping himself for doubting Stephen, yet at the same time he felt like cheering, Stephen trusted him. "God, and I thought I was supposed to be the smart one." Nick joked.

Stephen chuckled. "Well I don't know about that, but I do know you still have a job."

"Thanks Stephen."

Stephen shrugged. "It would've been very boring around here without you."

Stephen smiled and Nick wanted nothing more than to kiss him right at that moment. The sensible part of his brain told him that kissing Stephen right now would probably just freak him out, so he once again tried to tell Stephen about the other timeline. "Stephen, remember I said I didn't now what else had changed besides Claudia and the ARC?"

Stephen nodded and Nick could see that Stephen wasn't completely comfortable with this change of subject.

"I found something else that's changed."

"What? Connor didn't used to be this annoying, it's just this timeline?" Stephen joked.

Nick remembered him and Stephen sitting on the couch, Stephen leaning casually against him as they discussed the possibilities of changing history '_Maybe we could change history so that Connor would be less annoying'_

"You've said that before."

Stephen threw him a confused look. "No I haven't."

Nick chuckled at the memory. "Well in my timeline you did, you suggested changing history so Connor would be less annoying."

"Sounds like me, so is that it? Am I what else has changed?" Stephen looked more than a little shocked at this realization.

Nick nodded and opened his mouth to explain, the anomaly detector chose that moment to wail loudly.

Stephen started to put on his jacket. "I guess it'll have to wait, I'm not even sure I want to know anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry about the Connor bashing, I like Connor I really do, I just needed something to keep the conversation going, and Connor works perfectly. The next chapter will probably be AU, an also probably the last chapter. Please review!


	4. AU

It's the Little Things

Summary: AU from now on, I have read several Nick doesn't remember his relationship with Stephen fics, and I figured, let's turn it around, what if Nick remembers being with Stephen, but the Stephen in this new timeline knows nothing about it. This is the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own primeval, but not for a lack of trying though.

Authors note: I am Dutch, which means English is not my native language. That is why I apologise for any mistakes I might have made and ask anyone who finds a mistake to let me know because I like to learn from my mistakes, thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The creature that had stepped through the anomaly was currently chasing Nick. He wished that just this once they could've gotten cute, fluffy, non-violent creatures... No such luck, his current assailant was large, scaly and all roar and wanton destruction.

Jaws snapped shut too close for comfort, but Nick no longer had the energy to speed up. He started to fear that this would be the end of him. Ironic really, finally he had managed to talk to Stephen, but before he could explain properly he would be ripped apart by some prehistoric monster. Another snap of teeth on teeth sounded behind him.

Then suddenly something barrelled into him knocking him to the ground. Nick closed his eyes and waited for the teeth to start tearing into his flesh.

When after a minute that still hadn't happened Nick chanced to open his eyes, and looked straight into Stephen's.

Stephen looked worried. "You okay?" he asked slightly breathless.

Nick was too out of breath to do anything more than nod.

"Thank God." Stephen whispered. Their eyes locked again and then without warning Stephen's lips covered his. It was a short frantic, worried kiss and it was over much too soon.

"I'm sorry." Stephen stuttered and started to pull away, but Nick grabbed him and pulled him against him tightly.

Then Nick laughed. Stephen frowned in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"you know for weeks now I've been trying to tell you something, and every time I tried, something or someone interfered." Nick answered still chuckling slightly.

This answer only made Stephen look more confused. "What were you trying to tell me?"

"I was trying to tell you that something changed when I stepped back through that Permian anomaly."Nick was dead serious now.

Stephen nodded. "yeah you told me, I changed."

Nick shook his head. "No, we changed, you and me." The look on Stephen's face told Nick that understanding was slowly dawning so he plunged on. "In my timeline you and I were together, had been for a very long time, you have no idea how many times I've wanted to kiss you the past few weeks, and now, you've beaten me to it." Nick laughed again and this time Stephen laughed too.

Then, more slowly this time, Stephen kissed him again, and Nick kissed him back. Stephen smiled. "It seems we have a lot of catching up to do then." Nick nodded, and for the first time in a very long time he felt that everything was going to be okay again.

The end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally finished! I apologise for the last chapter taking so long, but it seemed my muse decided it was long overdue for a vacation. Let me know if you liked the ending please!


End file.
